A Simple Game of Chess
by TidalDragon
Summary: Ron becomes frustrated with the newfound tension in Harry and Hermione's relationship, causing him to launch a plan to relieve it by channeling it down another path.


A Simple Game of Chess  
By: TidalDragon  
Pairing(s): Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna  
Summary: After Ron becomes frustrated with newfound tension in Harry and Hermione's friendship, causing him to launch a plan to relieve it- by channeling it down another path.

Chapter 1 – Breaking Point

"Look Hermione, I didn't know I would have to reschedule practice when I told you I could go! You know how important practice is though. The team can't very well run without its captain!" Harry Potter hollered back at his brown-haired friend from across the common room the two shared as Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rubbing his hand through his messy, raven-colored hair, he cast a glance over his shoulder to see the Head Girl's lips pursed in anger and her arms crossed. "I just wish you could be a little more _considerate_ before committing to something Harry. Ever since we defeated Voldemort this summer you've been making so many plans with your free time without ever organizing anything that you're always blowing me, Ron, Ginny, or Neville off. I can't speak for the others but I'm tired of it!" Hermione Granger yelled back, spinning on her heel and walking towards her bedroom. "_I_ didn't plan this Hermione!" Harry shouted as he heard the door slam. Casting one last glance at Hermione's thick mahogany door, he dashed off to the Quidditch Pitch so he could make it in time for practice.

A few hours later Hermione emerged from her room to find Harry poring over a strange book at their common room table. As she crossed, heading for the door, Harry looked up from what he was reading, dropping his glasses and better revealing his normally engaging jade green eyes. "Hermione…about earlier…" Harry began, before being quickly interrupted by Hermione as he fumbled over the words. "Look Harry, I'm not going to worry about it. I'm sure you don't."

"You know that's not true…" he replied, trailing off as Hermione looked into his eyes. She had to admit he did _look_ sorry. His eyes that normally shone with the fire of concentration or his newfound excitement and freedom after defeating Voldemort were almost soft looking, as if he was searching for her reaction to his unfinished statement. A silence hung between them as each waited for the other to say something. Finally, it was Harry who again broke it. "Where are you going?" His words broke the trance Hermione had found herself in waiting for him to finish. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail and pulling her ribbon belt through the last belt loop, she opened the door, taking only enough time to snipe at Harry once more. As the door clicked shut, Hermione's muttered words reached Harry. "Don't act as if you care."

As soon as the door clicked shut and Hermione was confronted with the silence on her side, she wondered if she ought to regret some of what she said. She knew after all that Harry meant well. He just wasn't used to having all this unplanned time, and the Quidditch change hadn't really been his fault. As a third point she thought, Harry has always been rather spontaneous. I've always been the scheduler and Ron's been the strategist. Ron. Though in the past she'd felt Ron had, as he so often reminded her she'd said, "the emotional range of a teaspoon." Admittedly she realized, Ron had matured in that department. Rather quickly once he'd begun dating Luna Lovegood after the Great Victory. Yes, as strange as it seemed, it was _Ron_ she needed to talk to.

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading his new copy of _The Chudley Cannons: Greatest Triumphs and Darkest Tragedies_. The Cannons, much to Ron's chagrin had finished in last place once again this season. It was just after Ron had finished reading about their 1849 loss to Puddlemere United in the _Day-Long Defeat_, dropping the championship match 670-660, that Hermione poked him from behind. Ron almost leapt out of his chair when he felt the long fingernail touch his shoulder. Luna had told him she couldn't see him tonight on account of needing to write an article for _The Quibbler_ on the astronomical significance of the Bordigockian colonies forming just past Mars. "Luna, babe, I thought..." he started as he reached up to run his hands through her shiny locks of blonde hair. Instead of receiving a kiss or a nuzzle, as was customary with Luna however, the owner of the finger that had poked him pulled back with a slight cough. "Ahem…yes, well…err…Ron…I was wondering if I…if you had a free minute to talk?" So it was Hermione he thought to himself. Before he'd begun dating Luna, he concluded, he hadn't been very perceptive to what had been going on emotionally in his friends' lives. Now, though, he was sure he knew what Hermione was going to ask him about. Harry. Again. Ron was sure the newfound tension between his two best friends was about more than Harry's missed rendezvous or Hermione's nagging. Anyone had been able to see it since the hunt for the horcruxes had begun in earnest. The two fancied each other something crazy. Of course, Ron mused, they were too blind to see it. In the past he would have questioned whether or not his intuition was right, but he had had countless discussions with Luna, Neville, and Ginny on the subject. They couldn't all three be wrong after all. "Sure, Hermione," Ron said, closing his book and scooting over so she could sit down. "What do you need to talk about?" Hermione's response was almost instantaneous, and as Ron had thought before, completely predictable. She uttered only one word. "Harry."

Hermione didn't return to the Heads' room until Harry had already left for his customary late night snack with Ron and Neville. She had never seen a trio that could put down more food between them. He would be back later, she thought to herself. She decided after talking with Ron that she owed it to Harry to at least hear him out. She had been rather rude. With this in mind, she mentally scheduled such a conversation for tomorrow after lunch. After all, it was a Sunday, Quidditch hadn't started yet, and Harry should have plenty of free time. Hermione entered her bedroom and began changing for the night. All through her nightly routine, there wasn't anything she could think about but how to resolve this tension with Harry. They had always been so close, after Voldemort everything was _supposed_ to be easier. After all they'd been through she wasn't going to lose him to this. After making this silent promise to herself, and beginning to jot down an appointment for "The Talk" with Harry, Hermione gave into the exhaustion of the day and allowed her eyelids to droop shut, the quill falling onto the paper of the page.

While Hermione fell into a fitful slumber, Harry was telling Ron his side of the latest fight with Hermione. "I just don't understand it mate. Maybe it's women," he muttered, shoving another treacle tart into his mouth. "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "It really isn't that hard to understand you know. She wants you to spend more time with her." Harry's face took on a puzzled expression as he stopped chewing for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "Well what should I do?" he asked, staring blankly back at Ron, who was sipping on some butterbeer they had stashed from their last trip to Hogsmeade. Ron sighed. Harry was hopeless. "Well for starters you could, you know, _spend more bloody time with her_! Frankly I'm tired of having to fix all the rows that go on between you two these days. It's getting to be worse than double Potions with Snape! " Harry shifted his eyes downward. "I'm not trying to start a row with you mate. I just…she's so frustrating sometimes. I thought after Voldemort it would be better. I mean I knew things would be a little different, but I always thought that would mean, better different." As Harry and Ron chatted, Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you okay Neville?" Harry asked concernedly. "I'm feeling a little peaky, actually. You know, the Herbology test and all." Neville rose quickly and muttering something about a "death trap", left the kitchens through the secret portrait.

As Harry returned from their midnight snack run, he couldn't take his mind off of the events of the day. Honestly, how much of a git could he be? Even Ron understood more about girls these days than he did. Thinking back on the fights he'd been having with Hermione recently, he wondered if he ought to talk to her. Crossing the room to the door bearing her name, he opened it slightly to see if she was still awake. A candle was burning on the table where she appeared to have been writing something in her Muggle planner. Despite the light, Hermione appeared to be asleep. "Damn!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper. "I guess it'll have to wait. Harry quietly snuffed out the candle and closed Hermione's planner before shutting the door behind him and changing for bed. Harry lay in bed for a good hour thinking of how he could solve the tension that seemed to exist between him and his brown-haired friend. Every plan he came up with however, he feared would lead only to another fight. As his thoughts consumed him, Harry gave in to the exhaustion of the day and allowed his eyelids to droop shut, his last conscious words a mumbled, "I srry 'bou 'day 'ermione."

Chapter 2 – Running the Board

**Gathering the Pieces**

Ron paced back and forth inside the Room of Requirement waiting for Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Lupin, who had returned as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts after Voldemort's defeat, to show up. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed to himself. "I promised Harry and Hermione I'd meet them to go over the Hogsmeade trip schedule in an hour! What could be taking them all so long?" Just as Ron had finished his nervous rant, the group of students stepped through the door that had just appeared before them, followed closely by Professor Lupin. Lupin was the first to speak. "Let me apologize for the time Ron. It seems that I had to have a brief discussion with a colleague regarding our two Head Students. Seems they had another row after Harry told Hermione he couldn't sit down and talk with her today." The four students rolled their eyes at this revelation. "What else is new? And what did you call us all here for anyway Ron?" Ginny asked quickly. After bidding them to sit down in the chairs that the room had provided for them, and proceeding to the blackboard, Ron began. "Well, I doubt Harry and Hermione's explosions have escaped any of you, but what I wanted to talk to you about was getting your help for a plan I cooked up to stop them." The other four stared back at him with incredulity written on all their faces. "No offense Ron, but I think we'd be getting in _way_ over our heads there. I mean, we all know how stubborn they both are. You really think we're going to be able to stop them?" Ginny spoke up. "Stubborn _is_ both of their middle name, but that's why my plan is subtle. I'm pretty sure now that all this tension is _really_ coming from the fact that they both refuse to admit they fancy each other. I think I can get them to figure it the hell out, but I'm going to need your help." Neville's mouth dropped open, Luna fiddled with her hair, and Ginny and Lupin turned to each other and smirked. "So big brother is finally getting perceptive," Ginny said, laughing. "I think we're all tired of the fighting though. Just tell us what you want us to do."

**Luna and Lupin – The Rook and the Bishop**

"Luna, after the battle with Voldemort, Hermione started to trust your instincts and opinions more. I think it's time that we use that to get her thinking," Ron began, relaying his plan to the first pair, Luna and Lupin. "Same goes for you Professor, only with Harry. I think it will work really well if you use kind of a fatherly sort of attitude. You know, looking out for Harry's best interests and all that." The pair both looked pensive for a moment. "Ronald, what if they get suspicious. Hermione has a lot of addlemorphs, she might realize I'm up to something." Ron looked vexed for a moment. He still hadn't been able to dissuade Luna about the existence of any of the imaginary creatures she always went on about, despite their relationship. "Well, there's got to be a way around them right? I trust you, love, I'm sure you'll figure it out. As for Harry, Professor, you'll be able to handle any crap he gives you right?" Lupin smirked again. "Really Ron, I handled James' crap for years. Knowing how much Harry is like his father, handling his shouldn't prove too difficult."

A half-hour later, Luna Lovegood was sitting on Hermione's bed listening to her vent once more about Harry "blowing her off". "I doubt he meant to Hermione. Harry is just especially disorganized this month. I was talking with Firenze just the other day and he mentioned that many stars are in flux right now. According to practical Divination it could be merely astronomical," she began, just before Hermione started in on another round of yelling. Whenever Hermione was angry with Harry, it seemed to Luna that the best thing to do to was to cast a Silencio on the room and just let her rant. She owed this to Ronald to try though, she thought to herself. Inside her head, Ron's voice yelled out at her. _Don't do it for me, do it for our bloody sanity!_ Hermione had just finished another diatribe when Luna finally spoke again. "Hermione, I've been listening to you about Harry for awhile now, and I…well, what are you really fighting about?" Hermione turned red. "Have you not heard a _word_ I've been saying Luna? Honestly, he's just such a prat! I mean Merlin forbid he spend time with me now that he's everybody's hero!" Luna sat quietly, preparing for more of Hermione's fury. "Are you sure that's why he isn't spending time with you? You have to admit, you don't give him much notice about when you'd like to talk or meet. It's usually the night before or the day of. Why are you so concerned about him spending time with you anyway? You didn't seem to worry about it too much during our sixth year." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but what could she say really? She _hadn't_ been there for Harry during sixth year. Probably when he had needed her most. Looking back she wondered why. What was it she had said about Harry then? "Frankly, you've never been more fanciable." Luna shifted her eyes. "Hermione, perhaps the stars Firenze told me about are making you feel ill?" Hermione's face flushed a deep red. She had said that out loud. "I…I didn't mean you Luna…it was about…someone else." Hermione waited for Luna's question with dread. She was sure it was coming. As she held her breath, Luna rose from the bed. "I have to go meet Ronald. He's taking me up flying when he and Harry go this afternoon. You really should get to work about that boy you fancy though. You wouldn't want some other girl to steal him away." With a wink, the door clicked shut, and Hermione was left with her thoughts. So Harry had never been more fanciable. He'd been a prat lately, but she couldn't help but wonder if all this year's fights aside it wasn't still true.

While Luna was busy jogging Hermione's memory, Professor Lupin approached Harry, who was reading again out of a tattered old Transfiguration book. "Harry, if I may be so bold as to interrupt," Lupin began, a solemn expression on his face. Harry quickly slammed the book shut and shoved it into his bag. "Errr, yes Professor Lupin?" Harry shifted nervously in his seat. "Nothing major Harry, I just wanted to have a word with you before dinner. Walk with me?" Harry wondered what this could be about. Was it possible that Lupin knew? No he couldn't have seen. The book was far too tattered. Harry steeled himself for the possibility that Lupin would confront him, but hoping for the best he hopped up, grabbed his bag, and together they set off down the hallway toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What did you need to talk to me about Pro- Remus?" Lupin smiled as Harry caught himself. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only students he permitted to call him Remus while at Hogwarts, but Harry was the only one who made a conscious effort. Hermione had too much entrenched respect for authority and Ron was, as always, Ron. "Well, I know this would usually be James' place to talk to you about," he began, his eyes staring out the window for a moment. "I've just noticed that since you and Ginny Weasley called it quits…well, I suppose what I'm trying to get at Harry…is there anyone you're interested in?" Harry's eyes went wide. Never in a million years had he imagined that Lupin of all people was going to be talking to him about _dating_. "Umm…Remus, if you don't mind my asking, _why_ are you worried about me dating again?" Remus knew his response to this question was very important. Harry was a smart boy, and his answer could make or break the operation. "Well, you just didn't seem very concerned about it. I know by this time in their lives it was very important to James and Lily that they have a family. I just thought you might be too." Harry paused. His parents were serious about a family during their last year in Hogwarts? "My…my mum and dad thought about a family while they were still in Hogwarts? I thought my dad was…well I didn't think he was ever that serious in school." Harry stopped and stared out the window across from them. "Well, once he'd finally convinced your mum to go out with him…your father was very serious about anything associated with Lily." Remus chuckled, remembering James behavior during seventh year. "The war made it even more so. Even Sirius had ideas about it. Of course, Sirius never got a chance to make it to that point with the last girl he was serious about." Harry was amazed. His dad was different though. He actually _had_ a girlfriend. And however he knew, he knew that his mum was the one to start a family with. Harry knew he never had that with Ginny. But who? He wanted someone who knew him for who he was without the fame. He felt like Ginny had wanted to, but she had never really asked. The only person who came to mind was…but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Lupin asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I…well, I want a family, I know that. There's nothing I want more. Last year I thought maybe with Ginny, but I don't think she can really get past the Boy-Who-Lived." Lupin merely nodded. It was now or never. "Is there anyone else right now?" Harry wasn't sure if he should mention anything or not. It was probably nothing more than a passing fancy. _Fancy_. Could he really fancy Hermione? They'd been best friends for so long, could she really? She knew him like no one else, that was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He supposed it was possible. "I think maybe," Harry wasn't sure how Lupin would react. He didn't know what he was afraid of. Lupin telling him that Hermione fancied Krum, or worse yet some straight-as-an-arrow prefect like Ernie Macmillan? "I think maybe umm…Hermione?" Harry ventured. Before Remus could respond, Harry decided to cover his tracks a bit in case anybody overheard him. "I mean I don't know or anything, she was just, you know the only girl that popped into my mind." Lupin smiled. Harry thought he saw a bit of a mischief hidden behind it, but as quickly as it had come it had vanished. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to head out into the world at the end of this year without having even considered it. Enjoy dinner Harry." With those words, Lupin strode around the corner toward his classroom, leaving Harry more confused than he had been since he'd started falling for Ginny.

**Neville and Ginny – The Knight and the Queen**

A week had passed since Luna and Lupin had tried to plant the seeds in Hermione and Harry's minds. Ron and the others had observed a welcome change in the two's recent pattern of fighting, though it wasn't exactly what they had planned on. The two talked sparingly during their time together, usually breaking off on their own to "do homework" (Hermione's usual excuse) or to "go flying" (Harry's). The biggest positive of the first part of their campaign proved to be what they heard from Lupin however. Harry and Hermione shared the same Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and according to Remus, the two could be seen casting many furtive glances at each other each class period. On the last day of the week-long lay-low period Ron had instituted, however, Lupin decided to take a risk. He called them on it. "Excuse me, Harry, Hermione, is there some secret you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Harry visibly blanched. Lupin would roast him for sure the next time they talked in private. He was sure that the first words out of his mouth would be a joke at his expense. Though it was probably not the brightest idea in retrospect, Harry cast another glance at Hermione. Her face was beet red from embarrassment. "Um, no Professor, I was, we were, merely trying to…oh bollocks!" Hermione hung her head as the class laughed uproariously. "Harry?" Lupin queried. "No sir, we were planning on, well, we were planning on asking you to leave class a bit early as we have some, duties, to attend to and I was just trying to catch Hermione's attention. I suppose we rather missed each other a few times." Lupin smirked, seeming amused by their explanations. "Well, if you need the time, by all means, your performance in my class is beyond exemplary. Off with the both of you."

Harry had wanted to try and catch up with Hermione to ask her what was going on, but he was stopped outside the classroom door by Ginny. "Hey Harry," said Ginny as she approached him, grabbing him in a tight hug. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something later," she said, taking a short pause before continuing. Ginny blushed a faint red and tilted her head to the side. "If you're not too busy and all, maybe around, seven in the library?" Harry wasn't sure what to say. Was Ginny _flirting_ with him. He thought they'd both decided even without Voldemort in the picture they were better off as friends. Either way he wanted to sort this out before he blew up another friendship. "Sure Gin, I mean, I guess that'd be alright, I'd have to take an early dinner…" Harry started, but Ginny was already skipping down the hall. "Great Harry, I'll see you then!"

Meanwhile, on her way back the Heads' rooms, Neville stopped Hermione. "Neville, I, I had a rather poor lesson in DADA, and I'd really rather not talk right now if it's the same to you." Neville shifted on his feet, but didn't let Hermione pass. "Look Hermione, I know you and Harry are going through a tough go of things right now, but Ginny I guess caught wind of what went on in Professor Lupin's class today, and she just wanted me to give you a message. Neville hurriedly handed a piece of parchment to Hermione with her name on it and scurried off toward Gryffindor Tower.

When Hermione opened the parchment, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. If Ginny had a message about what had happened with Professor Lupin, it couldn't be good. Groaning, and resigning herself to what was to come next, Hermione unfolded the parchment and read:

_Look Hermione, we've always been friends and I can't believe you'd do this to me of all people! You know how much I still love Harry! How could you go behind my back and try to steal him before I even had a chance to talk to him about getting back together. STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM IN CLASS!  
Ginny_

Hermione dropped the note to the ground. So Ginny still liked Harry. At first Hermione considered trying to stop whatever it was Ginny thought was flirty. After all, Hermione thought, I might fancy Harry, but Ginny really did tell me last year that she loved him. Then she thought about the note. The nerve of Ginny to jump to that conclusion, without even asking if it was true. No, she wasn't going to let Ginny Weasley push her around. If Ginny was jealous, that was her problem. Hermione planned on seeing to it that Harry had ample opportunity to pick whichever of them he wanted. She'd seen them talking outside DADA as she walked away. Ginny was probably planning on putting the moves on him tonight. "We'll see about that Ginny." Hermione said to herself as she hurried to her room to decide how she was going to beat Ginny to Harry tonight.

After finishing his talk with Ginny, Harry began his walk towards the Heads' rooms and almost ran over Neville Longbottom who was storming down the corridor with his wand out. "_There_ you are!" Neville yelled. "You thought if you talked to Ginny you could avoid me on your way back right?" Harry put his hands in the air, unsure of what had come over his usually reserved friend. "Ummm, Neville, I'm not sure what I _did_ exactly, maybe if you could…" Neville poked at Harry menacingly. "Shut up! You can have any girl in the school you want, but you always want the one _I_ want. I stood back and let you have Ginny last year, but I learned things this summer too! I'm not going to stand by and watch you take Hermione out from under my nose!" Harry stiffened. Neville may have been his friend, but who was he to lay claim to Hermione? Since when did he even _fancy_ Hermione? Harry felt his anger rising. Neville never even _mentioned_ Hermione. So what if he'd been fighting with her, Neville didn't know anything about their friendship. At least Harry actually thought about it. If Neville wanted a fight over Hermione then he could have one. "I don't want to hurt you Neville, but if you attack me I won't have a choice but to defend myself," he warned. "If you really want her you shouldn't mind some competition though. May the best man win and all that right?" Harry asked. Neville lowered his wand. "I'm not letting you have this one Harry," he said before storming away. After getting past his perplexity and anger about Neville's behavior, Harry headed off again towards the Heads' rooms. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let Neville Longbottom ruin this for me just because he thinks he deserves it."

**Ron – The King**

When Hermione arrived back in the Heads' common room, she noticed Ron was waiting on the couch. "Hey Hermione," he started. "Hey Ron, did you need to talk to Harry?" Hermione asked. She knew Harry had given Ron the password, and Ron had been known to wait here for Harry to get back so they could go flying after lessons. "No, I wanted to talk to you." Ron's response surprised her. Ron didn't usually talk to her alone unless it was for help with homework or something since they'd moved passed their previously constant feuds. "I was just wondering if you'd mind meeting me in the library around, maybe seven. I know you'll have to take an early dinner, but I really need to talk to you about something…" Ron finished, trailing off nervously at the end of his request. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't like Ron to plan ahead, or to go, of all places, the library. She considered that the discussion might be about something serious. "No problem, Ron, I'll see you at seven then?" Ron rose quickly to leave after she'd agreed. "Sounds great, Hermione! I'll see you then!"

Chapter 3 – An Insider Turns the Table

Harry was pacing in the library, and checking the time, he noticed that it was five minutes to seven. "Come on Ginny, where are you?" he said to no one in particular. He heard the door open and spun around to look at who it was. He had been dreading this conversation with Ginny ever since he'd agreed to meet her. Instead of Ginny walking in however, it was Hermione. "Uhhh, hey Hermione. This is…unexpected." Hermione put her hands on her hips, looking very put out. "Just what's that supposed to mean Harry? Is it too much trouble to even look at me anymore? Though you didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it in Professor Lupin's class…" she finished, smirking haughtily. "Oh come off it Hermione, look who's talking! You're just as guilty as I am. Besides, I'm waiting for _Ginny_, what are you doing here anyway?" Hermione couldn't stop her face from dropping. So Ginny had beaten her to it. As if on cue, the youngest Weasley walked in at just that moment, wearing a red and gold Gryffindor top and jeans that hugged her tightly, perfectly showing off the curves of her hips. Hermione watched her approach Harry as they began talking before she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. "It's no wonder Granger," she muttered to herself. "Ginny's always been prettier," she grumbled as she looked at her relaxed jeans and plain pull-over sweater. Hermione checked the time and noticed it was five minutes past seven. Where the hell was Ron? She needed someone to talk to so she didn't have to keep watching Ginny flirt with Harry at the table next to her. There she went again, telling some joke. She saw Harry laughing and scooting closer towards her as she touched his arm. Just like his dad and mum like everybody said last year she thought to herself.

At just that moment, Ron walked in. Hermione noticed he was carrying about a half-dozen flowers with him as he walked up. Ron saw her sitting alone and hailed her, gesturing in the air with the flowers and bowing before he sat down across from her. "Ron, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can have this conversation with you again. Didn't we talk about this last year? Besides, you're with Luna! You two seemed so happy," Hermione said as he placed the flowers between them. She couldn't believe Ron still fancied her, even after his time with Luna. So _that_ was why he had acted so understanding and helpful the other night she thought to herself sadly. "That's not what I'm here for Hermione. You seemed flustered about something earlier so I just wanted to talk. The flowers are for Luna." Hermione felt like an idiot. How could she even look at him now. She cast another glance at Harry and Ginny. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap now, with her arm thrown around his neck as they both read out of that strange book she had seen him reading. Concentrating on the spine, she tried to make out the words on the book's binding. "A…something or other. Merlin it can't be read! A…something…U-I…A Guide to…the A-something-A-L in…oh forget it." Hermione looked back at Ron, realizing she had spoken aloud. Ron acted as if he hadn't noticed though, and continued talking about whatever he was going on about. She felt him wrap his arm around her as he came over to her side of the table. "You need to relax, Hermione," she heard him say, whispering closely into her ear. She turned back to Ron and began listening more intently. It was obvious where things with Harry and Ginny were headed. She didn't stand a chance.

Despite what he had told Remus, Harry found himself getting lost in the familiarity of his interactions with Ginny. He knew she was flirting with him, and if he wanted Hermione he should stop her before things got out of hand, but with things going back to almost the way they were last year, minus the threat of Voldemort, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted. Ginny was telling him a story about some Slytherin, he thought it was Pansy Parkinson, but he really couldn't remember. The feeling in his chest from last year seemed to be coming back, as he took in the girl before him. Ginny's freckles dotted her face more lightly now, and her hair fell loosely down around her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. Her eyes sparkled with the same look they had when they'd snogged the previous year. Ginny started laughing and jolted Harry out of his trance. "Isn't that great, Harry?" she choked out in between giggles. Harry had been too preoccupied with her to have actually heard the story, but he laughed heartily along with her anyway. When Ginny came across the table and sat in his lap, he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist as hers slipped around his neck. She noticed the tattered book in his bag and he whipped it out and began explaining what he was doing, whispering the book's title in her ear: A Guide to the Animal in You. Harry barely noticed as Ron walked in with flowers. When he sat down across from Hermione, however, Harry frowned. What was going on? Ron was supposed to be with Luna wasn't he? He was pleased at first, when Hermione seemed awkward around Ron and turned his attention back to Ginny for a moment. He must have looked pensive though, as Ginny questioned him. "What's wrong baby?" Harry blinked. Was this what he wanted? "I…I don't know Gin." Harry glanced quickly at Ron and Hermione, watching the latter laugh at one of Ron's goofy impersonations. He had thought from her glances in class that she had maybe been interested in him as well. That obviously wasn't the case however, with her laughing it up with Ron. He turned back to Ginny, and elevated his voice. "Don't worry about it baby, I just spaced out for a bit."

Hermione was surprised that she was actually finding Ron's company very agreeable once they had both let their guard down. Ron was doing his impersonations of all their professors. Most people thought Ron just looked like a fool and humored him, but Hermione had always thought his act was spot on. She laughed loudly as Ron skulked around the table like Snape, ridiculing imaginary potions. Casting a casual glance at Harry she noticed he was frowning at both of them. Hermione wondered if Harry had really asked for this with Ginny of if it was all spur of the moment. As she watched out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny's face become worried as she said something. Harry responded fairly loudly. She was surprised Madame Pince didn't give him her usual glare, but no matter how funny Ron's routine had been, the next words out of Harry's mouth made her heart hit the floor. "Don't worry about it _baby_, I just spaced out for a bit." Baby. That was it then, she'd lost her shot. Harry was back with Ginny. Hermione mumbled something to Ron about having an essay to write as he sat back down. She couldn't handle watching the two of them any longer. Ron asked her to stay, but she stood up and stormed towards the exit despite his protests. Wondering what the hell had gone wrong, Ron spun around to face Harry and Ginny. The sight he saw shocked him. This wasn't _at all_ how it was supposed to go. Ginny was on Harry's lap, her arm around his neck, head on his shoulder relaxing. Harry's hand was wrapped around his sister's waist, and they were staring into each other's eyes. Casting a furtive glance at Hermione, who appeared to be waiting at the door, he looked back at the pair just in time to see them both lean in and share a tender kiss, before breaking into wide smiles. The last thing he heard before his ears filled with the buzzing of his anger was a broken sob as Hermione almost flew out of the door.

Chapter 4 – A Collapse of Strategy

After dinner, where Gryffindor had applauded Harry and Ginny's reborn relationship, Ron stormed into the Gryffindor common room. He saw Neville working on an Herbology essay and slammed his book shut, roaring, "WHERE THE HELL IS GINNY?" Neville bit his lip nervously. "She's errr flying Ron. Luna was looking for you by the way. Supposed to be flying again with you and Harry or something? I think Ginny went with Harry." Ron was infuriated. How could she have done this? This was unbelievable. The plan had been working perfectly before she had gone and screwed everything up in the library. Ron took a deep breath. "Neville, did she take her broom?" Neville's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember. Though he had conquered most of his other faults in the DA and during the battles with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, forgetfulness was one that Neville still hadn't been able to shake. "I think I remember now," he started. "Yes, that's right, she didn't have it with her. I thought it was strange at first, but she said something to Luna about wanting to ride with Harry this time. So she could hold onto him or something. You know, girly stuff, but she didn't have her broom with her when she walked out with Harry." Ron was furious. He hoped Hermione didn't see them. They usually flew past the Heads' rooms on their route to say hello, but Ron hoped Harry would be too angry with Hermione about something to want to stop in. Suddenly he was reminded of something else Neville had said. 'Luna was looking for you by the way. Supposed to be flying with you and Harry or something?' "BLOODY HELL!" exclaimed Ron as he bolted up to the dormitory, grabbed his broom and the flowers and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

The flight had lasted longer than usual, but thankfully hadn't passed anywhere where Hermione might have seen them. Once they got down, Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist from behind and kissed her deeply. After allowing the kiss to finish, Ginny playfully swatted at him. "Eww Harry. You're so gross right now! Go take a shower and then maybe you can meet me, you know…" she trailed off, winking at Harry as though sharing some private secret with those last two words. That was it then. Now was when he would have to confront Ginny. "Luna, I need to have a word with my _dear_ sister for a moment. Could I meet you later?" Luna gave Ron a half-smile and kissed him softly on the cheek. Breaking away she whispered "Don't be too mean now, love," and headed off up the slope towards the castle.

As soon as Harry and Luna were out of sight, Ron rounded on Ginny. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?" His eyes were glaring at Ginny, who was leaning nonchalantly against a tree with her arms crossed. "Well, _Ron_, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm dating Harry again. Everyone else, but you, Luna, Neville, and Hermione are happy for me. What's your problem?" Ron was aghast. "WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? Are you honestly asking me what my _problem_ is, Ginny? _You _agreed to be part of our plan to get Harry and _Hermione_ together so they would stop fighting. When you agreed to your part I didn't expect you to use it as a way to get Harry back!" Ginny didn't move. "Look Ron, I just flirted with Harry like you said. So what if I wanted a little more than just to make Hermione jealous. If he really wanted her it would have worked. He frowned when she was laughing at you and everything, but the fact is he chose _me_, not her. Stop being a prat and get over it. I have Harry, you have Luna, why can't you just be happy with that? It's not like Hermione can't go find some genius or goody-two-shoes to hook up with." Ginny started to walk off to wait for Harry to finish showering, but Ron grabbed her by the arm and spun her back around. "You and I both know Hermione deserves better than some snobby git like Ernie." The two siblings stared at each other in silence for a moment before Ginny spoke. "You're right, Ron. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to let her have Harry without a fight."

Chapter 5 – A Swing of Momentum

As the weeks flew by leading up to Christmas vacation, Harry and Ginny became Hogwarts' Golden Couple. All talk in the girls' dormitories at night, inevitably turned to how lucky Ginny was to have Harry, and for the boys, what a catch Harry had made. Hermione and Harry hardly ever spoke anymore other than during the discharge of their duties as Head students, and as their skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts were unparalleled, Professor Lupin's demonstrations often became a battleground for them to try to get one-up on each other. On the bright side of things for their friends however, the two certainly hadn't been fighting. Thus, it was a surprise when Ron summoned Luna, Neville, and Lupin to the Room of Requirement for another meeting.

When the three entered, Ron was waiting for them with a solemn face. They all sat down immediately, ready to hear what he had to say. "Look, I know the last plan didn't turn out too well from the looks of it. My sister had to go and ruin the library scenario, but I think there's still a chance to get them together." Lupin was the first to stand, shaking his head sadly. "As much as I still think the two are suited for each other, I swore to James and Lily, and later Sirius that I would protect and be there for Harry. Perhaps in the wake of our failure it's escaped you, but Harry is the happiest I've ever seen him when he is with your sister. Harry is very much his father's son, but he is also his own man now, and I will not step in the middle of something that may make the few dreams he has left from his childhood come true." Luna stood up, a look of sorrow on her face. "I may be your girlfriend darling, and maybe what Ginny did was wrong, but can you really blame her for trying when we gave her the perfect opportunity? Ginny was my first true friend Ronald, I can't get involved if it's going to risk hurting her." With a sad smile, Luna followed Lupin out.

Though Ron was dismayed at the loss of two of his fellow schemers, he realized Neville was still in the room. "Alright then. Looks to be you and me Neville. See, all we have to do is make things between Harry and Hermione come to a head. One more fight. That's all it'll take. It might be a bloody colossal fight, but it will get the job done." Neville turned extremely pale. "Ron, you…you know I'm not really much good at the whole, starting a fight thing. And I really think everyone's better off without the Heads fighting. I think maybe I'm going to sit this one out. Sorry mate." With that, Neville rose and left, just as the others had. Ron was shocked. None of them were still committed to helping him? "I guess if you want a plan executed you have to do it yourself," Ron said bitterly. After grabbing his wand off the table in the Room of Requirement, he set off to find Harry and Hermione, who were responsible for patrolling that evening.

Chapter 6 – Checkmate

Ron didn't have much trouble locating the two Heads. He still had the Marauder's Map from earlier that day when he'd snuck into Hogsmeade to buy Luna a Christmas gift. They were patrolling the infamous third floor corridor where they had snuck past Fluffy and Harry had stopped Voldemort for the first time during his years at Hogwarts. Though he wasn't supposed to be out of the dormitories himself, Ron snuck up behind them with Harry's invisibility cloak and pushed Hermione away from Harry. "What was that for you jerk?" Hermione asked as Harry continued walking. "What was what for? I didn't even do anything? Let's just get this over with," Harry replied. Hermione walked back up to him muttering. "What was that?" Harry asked, his face starting to light with anger. "I _said_ 'Why do you need to get back to your precious Ginny for a midnight shag?' " Hermione replied forcefully. As she waited for Harry's reaction, she saw him go almost instantly from stunned to livid. "YOU! You don't know _anything_ about me and Ginny, so why don't you just sod off Hermione. It's not as if it's any of your business, but we haven't 'shagged' yet as you so eloquently put it," Harry huffed. Then, with a touch of pride, he added, "Ginny and I both agreed that it will be more meaningful if we wait."

Hermione tried to contain her amusement, but after only a few seconds her grin broke into laughter. "Oh, Harry! Please. You and Ginny, and MARRIAGE. I can't even imagine. That really is a good one." Now Harry was fuming as he put his hand on his wand in his back pocket. Some part of Harry had stopped to consider why he was getting angry though. He thought back to his conversation with Lupin at the beginning of the year. 'I want a family. I do know that. I thought last year with Ginny, but I don't think…'

As Ron watched, he started to become concerned as Hermione was now fingering her wand in response to Harry's quick movement. He hadn't expected them to progress to violence. From what he had seen out of them, and especially Harry during the Great Victory, he knew if they got going they could cause some major devastation with their spells. "TAKE IT BACK!" Harry yelled. Hermione laughed and continued goading him. "What's wrong Harry, truth hurt a little?" Harry brandished his wand. "Don't push me right now Hermione, I'm serious. I'm just going to finish patrol and forget you ever said that," he replied, moving ahead down the corridor.

"No Harry. I don't think we can just forget things people say and do. Like when they _flirt_ with someone whenever they're in their proximity for a week and then go get back together with their ex in the library right in front of the person's eyes." Harry's mouth dropped. "Is that what this is all about Hermione? You being jealous of Ginny? But wait, wait you _noticed _me flirting with you? Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione's eyes hit the floor. "I…well…I wanted to, but you and Ginny, you looked so…happy in the library and I…I was mad so I thought if I flirted with Ron, maybe you'd be jealous. Maybe you'd come to your senses?" Harry gaped at her. "I thought you were trying to get Ron away from Luna. I, wait 'come to my senses?' You fancied me?" Harry was in shock. Hermione found herself unable to say the words, but her flushed cheeks gave away her answer. "I…I told Lupin that maybe, well…that I thought…that I couldn't raise a family with Ginny, that maybe, well the only girl I could think of when he asked was you. But I never imagined you would fancy me." For minutes there was silence as the two stared at each other. "So what do we do now?" Hermione asked, her fear and nervousness evident in her voice. Harry paused for a minute, looking very thoughtful. "I guess there's not much we can do…" Hermione's face fell as she interrupted him. "I guess I told you to late then," she remarked sadly, staring out at the moon casting its light on the lake.

Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. "You didn't let me finish, Hermione. I was going to say I guess there's not much we can do, but give it a go, right?" Hermione was sure she hadn't heard him right, so she remained silent. Suddenly she felt Harry spin her around. She could tell his eyes were staring into her. She felt his hands cup her face as he used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears. She gazed up into his eyes, his jade green eyes she had gotten lost in after their fight about his Quidditch practice, and waited for him to say it again. To tell her she'd heard him right. Harry was quiet for a moment as he pulled her to his chest. "Hermione?" That was all she needed to hear to know that he had really said it. Easing up off of Harry's chest, she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a tender first kiss.

And so ended the era of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. And with it began the more subdued one of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They would look back on this moment many times in their lives, but neither knew exactly how it had begun. Harry always maintained that he would never have shoved the love of his life, while Hermione insisted that he most certainly had. Ron always smiled, knowing, though he never got any credit, that it was neither, and that they had both been just one inspired shove away from a completely different destiny.

FIN  
TidalDragon


End file.
